Missing
by QueenLorelaiCoffee
Summary: ON HIATUS. Future Fic. Set in 2011, Jess and Rory married and had a son named Parker. It takes you back through their life before and after marriage, and Rory’s will to carry on after a lifechanging event.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I'm starting a new story without even halfway finishing my old fics. So, sue me? I love to write and I've had this written for a while only I never felt up to typing it, but today is the day. Whoever guess' and reviews first with where I got the child's name gets a dedication in the next chapter. Flashbacks in _Italics_.

**Summary: **Future Fic. Set in 2011, Jess and Rory married and had a son named Parker. It takes you back through their life before and after marriage, and Rory's will to carry on after a life-changing event.

**Disclaimer: **So you think I own Gilmore Girls? Ha! I laugh in your face! Me? Own the best television show on TV today? Yeah, I wish. ASP owns it, and I'm only borrowing it. However, the idea of this story, while it may have been done before, is totally mine.

**Missing**

Night turned into day and day turned into night. Rain lashed down against the windows, thunder rumbling, lightning flashing.

The screech of the door and another roar of thunder woke her. Groggily, she looked around and found what she was looking for. The small head of mousy brown hair, that barely reached the top of the bed frame.

Twenty-seven-year-old Rory Gilmore-Mariano smiled through her sadness at the boy as she helped him into the bed next to her. She pulled her four-year-old son, Parker Lucas Mariano close, and held him tight in the midst of the storm.

He hated thunderstorms, always did, and she had a suspicion, he always would. It was just the way it worked when small boys' and Mariano's got mixed together.

----

_It had been a slow delivery, slow and painful. Somehow, she got over the pain though. It could have been the lovely epidermal that the nice doctor lady gave her, or the fact that her family was there, pushing her to do it. _

_There had been some complications with the pregnancy, and the doctors assured them with bed rest and healthy eating (no coffee!) she would be fine and their son would be fine._

_Finally, at three forty-seven am Parker Lucas was born. She couldn't control her tears as she stared down at the wailing baby, a smile on her face. He was her son; she had made him out of love with her husband. Afterward, Rory and Jess sat in the private room they had and held himâ€ Lorelai then announced that the first snowflakes of the season fell right around three forty-five are._

----

She sighed as she stared down at the sleeping child. He was so young, and so innocent. Too young to understand the circumstances.

Their apartment was small, cozy enough for four, even though there had only been three.

She tried not to think, to push her thoughts away but she failed. A wave of sadness crept over her and she felt the warm tears fall down her cold, pale face as she closed her eyes, trying to push the memory away, trying to forget about it, but it was there. Wanting to be left out and relived again.

----

_The sun had set long ago as she searched for her keys. She had spent the day in Stars Hollow with Lorelai, Luke, and Parker. Living in Hartford, she visited often while Jess was at work._

_Jess worked with a publishing company and was slowly but surely working his way up. He had as much free time as they needed and his hours were flexible. They didn't care where he did the work, as long as he _did_ do it. They owned a small used book and music store, a wedding gift from the Grandparents. Emily and Richard knew Rory had her eye on the small store and bought it, surprising her greatly. Rory was working on a new novel idea she had, but it was currently going no where, _Life in a Small Town.

_Suddenly she realized the door was open. Alarmed, she pushed it open and gasped. Things were everywhere. Books, papers, chairs, glass. Furniture flipped over, windows smashed. _

_Parker bounced in happily and abruptly stopped. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't how they had left their apartment. And he knew something was missing. Then he remembered, and Rory listened as he dropped his bag and started shouting for _Daddy! _But didn't receive a response._

_----_

She awoke with a start, and realized she had fallen asleep, and Parker had woken up and left. The storm was still in full swing but it was day and not so scary to him anymore. Hearing voices, she tensed up, but relaxed as she heard whom they were. Parker's giggles at Saturday morning cartoons, and the whispers of Luke and Lorelai, Stars Hollow's newest 'it' couple. Yes, they had been dating for a while, and she knew Luke was going to propose when she didn't want to think about it.

Feeling sick all of a sudden, she clutched her stomach and ran for the bathroom. It was the fourth time that week and she didn't think it a coincidence anymore.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So, let me know what you think! I'll try to update again soon, when I get more written. I have study halls so it shouldn't be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I said it wouldn't be long until the next chapter and look at that! I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! As for the little boy's name (Parker Lucas Mariano), Parker came from Dorothy **Parker, **and Lucas came from Luke, which is a nickname for **Lucas**. I got a review saying they were confused. I think that was kind of my goal with the last chapter.... To confuse you guys just enough into wanting more... yeah, odd, I know. But, let me put it this way.... One day Rory comes home to find her house broken into and Jess no where to be found. Hope that clears it up. As for where I'm going with this story, I'm not even sure. So, if you got any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Flashbacks are in _Italics._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue. It's as simple as that.

Missing Chapter Two 

"I'm worried about her, Luke...." Lorelai said softly, watching Luke make waffles and toast for Parker.

"We all are, Lorelai...." He whispered so Parker wouldn't hear. He glanced over at the kid and sighed. He was engrossed in the Cartoon Network, and laughed along with the funny parts. Lorelai sighed, gently wrapping her arms around his back, hugging him slightly, and tracing small circles on his arm.

They had been through so much together throughout the time they had been dating and then as their relationship progressed as well. They knew now that, together, they could make it through anything.

Lorelai jumped as she heard the screech of a door, hurrying footsteps, and a slam of a door. She took a deep breath and hurried after the noise, leaving a soft kiss on Luke's back as he went back to cooking.

"Rory...." She called through the door, knocking twice on the purple wooden door. She heard the distinct sound of gagging, and whimpering, then left herself in. "Rory...."

It was spoken softly again as Lorelai bent down, holding the young woman's hair back with one hand, and wrapping the other one protectively around her daughter.

As the sickness came to an end, Lorelai reached up and pressed the silver handle down that would flush the toilette, and grabbed a towel, wetting it, and handing it to Rory, who wiped her mouth as Lorelai stroked her long hair.

"How late are you?" Lorelai whispered once Rory had washed her face and taken some aspirin for the pain.

"A lot..." she whispered, feeling more tears burn their way down her cheeks. Lorelai pulled her into another tight hug, and held her. She had a suspicion something was wrong, and it couldn't have happened at a worst time.

---

_They pulled up to the apartment building and got out in a hurry. The multi colored lights flashed off the street and buildings from atop of the police cars._

_A small crowd had formed. Nosey, information seeking neighbors, wanting news and wondering where the dead body was._

_Lorelai took her driver's license out and advised Luke to do so too, or they would never get in the apartment building._

_---_

_Rory sat on the couch, curled up in a ball, hugging a blue throw pillow. Parker was under strict orders to stay in his room or his twice-weekly sundae/movie nights would be cancelled._

_Rory jumped up as Lorelai walked in, and hugged her tight. Lorelai held her as she felt her daughters tears mix with her own._

"_They don't know anything!" Rory cried, pulling away from her mother and trying to wipe the tears away._

"_You're sure he was here, Rory? You're sure he didn't work late and has no idea what's going on?"_

"_No! I called, the police called, and the office said the same thing. He left after lunch and nobody has seen him since! I called everyone! Lane, Zach, Brian, Grandma, Grandpa, and they all said they'd keep a look out." Her voice was tired, sad, and unsteady as Lorelai lead her back to the couch and looked over to Luke._

_He looked like he was about to cry, but stayed strong for the sake of them. Lorelai hurried over to him and hugged him tighter than she ever hugged him before._

_---_

"Parker, don't," Luke said as he spotted Parker trying to escape to the bathroom.

"But... Mommy might need me!" he cried, pointing. "She's been sad a lot, and I get more hugs now."

"Hugs are good, right?" Luke asked at an attempt to change the subject but only getting a sad nod from the boy.

"Mommy is going through a tough time right now, Park. Look, Nana is in there with her right now, So I am sure she's fine. If she needed you she would call, and even I wouldn't stop you then, okay? Why don't you sit with me and eat these waffles? I've got strawberries, you like strawberries..." Parker nodded, with a small smile, obviously loving the fruit, and clumsily climbed onto the kitchen chair as Luke put down the waiting plate and jar of syrup next to him.

"When's Daddy coming home?" he asked through a mouthful of waffle.

"Hopefully he'll be home soon," Luke said, fighting back tears as he ruffled Parker's hair and poured him some milk.

---

Slowly, but surely, Rory made her way into the living room and flopped onto the couch, grabbing the fuzzy blanket and covering herself. The rain still lashed down and had a sort of calming effect on her.

Lorelai went to check on Parker and Luke, then to get her an appointment with her OB/GYN as soon as possible. Rory settled back, trying to relax and ward off sleep but she couldn't help it. She was exhausted and found herself slipping into the darkness once again.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey! Here is yet another chapter. I want to clear something up here. Everything in seasons one, two, three, and four on the show have happened in this story. In the _Flashbacks_ of this chapter it's how my season five beginning with Jess in it would have gone. I added a Jess scene. It's vague but... there. It takes place after what's happening with Rory in the story. A while after. But I'm starting it there so I can go with this idea in my head. The Rory stuff takes place about... two weeks after the break in.

**Dedications: **I would like to dedicate this story to all my reviewers, and I swear one of these days I will name all of you... And to the Java Junkie thread over at , and while this story is not a total JJ one, it's dedicated to them, especially **Jessa, Deh, Vanessa, and Teresa. **

**Disclaimer: **Short, Simple. Don't own. Don't sue.

Missing 

**Chapter 3**

She got out of the taxicab, her bags in hand and stood, facing the once charming and welcoming home. She made a mistake. A huge, life-changing mistake in which she couldn't fix.

_The town knew. That's one of the few things her mother was sure to tell her. Idiotic Dean went and left the note she had written him lying around for Lindsay to see. Causing a blow up in the market, Gossip Central._

_She was expecting their stares and whispers and even their confrontations, but there was one thing she didn't expect to see standing on her front porch._

_Jess._

_----_

The sound of a person yelling woke her, snapping her out for her dreams. She recognized it at once. Three voices, one loud, one soft, the other frustrated. Emily, Lorelai, and Luke. Luke trying to shut them up, pointing wildly to the living room where she lay.

"She's my granddaughter, Lorelai! I have the right to see her!" That was Emily, yelling like usual... her voice angry.

"Mom... Rory is sleeping, okay? She needs her rest, especially now..."

"Hello, Rory..." Richard said softly, stepping into the room, drink in hand. He sat down next to Rory, placing the drink on the coffee table and reaching over to receive a hug from his granddaughter.

"Hey, Grandpa."

"Your mother told me the news, I hope that is quite alright. She has yet to calm Emily down enough to do so."

----

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" she cried, dropping her bags at the foot of the steps, and stomping up them like a stubborn two year old.

"_Because sometimes you don't always get what you want..." he spoke it directly to her, keeping eye contact, and a neutral expression. She noted his appearance. More mature, older, wiser._

"_Oh, yeah? Well..." she stuttered, breaking the eye contact he tried to hold and looked down, at a loss for words._

"_Wow. Look at this! I rendered Rory Gilmore speechless!" It was the same old sarcastic Jess again, as he shook his head._

"_Shut up!" she screamed and stomped into the house, slamming the door, only to have him open it right back up before she could lock it. It had new locks... one's she couldn't figure out._

"_You're different, Rory! What happened? Sleeping with a married guy, I ask you?" He followed her into the living room and into the kitchen, not leaving her alone._

"_People grow up! People change!"_

"_No, Rory! You didn't grow up! You grew down!" _

"_No! No, no, no, No!"_

"_Is that the only word that Ivy League School has taught you? Or have you changed so much you can't speak proper sentences anymore? Huh, Rory? I told you I changed, but if I knew it meant giving what I gave up to you, I wouldn't have..."_

_He knew he was weakening her. He didn't understand what he was saying, just talking, trying to break her down. He would tell her that in the future. He saw her start crying and slip to the ground for the second time. Only this time it was different. He was there to catch her when she fell. And he held her, letting her cry into him. And that is how Lorelai found them._

_----_

The glow of the TV screen lit up the dark room, as the ending of Dirty Dancing played. Rory was curled up at one end of the couch, wide awake, Lorelai at the other with Parker, the two of them fast asleep. Luke sat on the armchair next to the sofa, staring at the television screen, looking lost in thought.

"Luke..." Rory whispered, startling the man. She pointed to the kitchen and motioned for him to follow her in, as not to wake the two sleeping persons.

She walked over to the coffee machine, flipping it on and adding coffee beans to it; one hand rested gently on her stomach. She was having a hard time grasping the concept. She was pregnant. _Again._ Without Jess.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, genuinely worried for her. She nodded slightly and sat down at the table, tapping her fingers nervously on the surface.

"I... I want you to propose to my mom..." she whispered then looked up. Seeing him start to protest she quickly went on. "You've been waiting so long, Luke. But something was always in the way, and probably always will be. I know Mom probably already told you but, I'm pregnant and Jess is gone. For now, anyway. And there is this huge possibility that he is not coming back. He's gone, Luke. But he isn't forgotten. So, just do this. For me, do this for me...." She sighed and got up, pouring the fresh coffee into a cup and taking a sip. She knew she didn't have much longer to drink it, so she wanted to savor every last drop.

Luke looked at her like she was crazy. Crazy, yet it made perfect sense. Sighing deeply he made an attempt to change the subject.

"You should really give that up. Especially now..."

"Not a chance in hell..." she whispered back with a small smile. She nodded over towards Lorelai and Parker and he nodded, mentally suggesting he'd take care of it. She walked over to her bedroom, and entered, dreading the long night.

----

It was cold. So freezing cold that it was unbearable. He shivered. Multiple times. It was then that he felt it. The pain in his body. Pain like he never felt before. Just... There, and there... and there.

He didn't know how, but he felt the blood. Wetness. Blood on his arms, face, legs. Some dried some fresh.

He heard a door. Open, close. Open, close. Then a siren. It made the pain in his head worsen. Voices. Closer and closer. Loud, soft... in-between. Then a bang like a gun. Thump. It didn't add up in his head.

Until he heard someone yell. Closer to him than ever before. Questions. None of which he could understand, nor answer. Just one word he supplied them with.

Rory.

**TBC.**


End file.
